


baby it’s yours

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lap dance, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah has a surprise for Laurel that is going to cause Laurel to have a gay panic and it leads to some sexy times
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	baby it’s yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this at 3AM instead of sleeping because I just wanted to lol. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!

“Hey D!” Laurel shouted out. It was a Friday night and Laurel was bored. Her girlfriend went to go do something upstairs, but she didn’t return yet.

“Yeah, baby?” Dinah responded. It sounded like it was coming from their room.

Laurel decided to get up and go up the stairs to their bedroom. She noticed the bedroom door was closed and decided to give it a knock. “You okay in there?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I just have a surprise for you.” Dinah said from the other side of the door. She sounded like she was shuffling around in there. “I’ll be back down soon baby.”

Laurel almost decided to just open the door, but she was pretty excited about the surprise and just nodded. “Okay I’ll be down there.”

Laurel walked back down into the living room and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV and began watching it, waiting for her girlfriend to return.

Laurel heard footsteps beginning to come down, but stopping before they got into Laurel’s view. “Baby, close your eyes.”

“What?!”

“Close your eyes. It’s a surprise. You can’t see it until I’m down there and I tell you to open your eyes.”

Laurel was almost gonna fight that, but she was just far too excited that she obliged and closed her eyes. “Okay, they’re closed babe.”

Laurel heard the footsteps begin to come down the stairs again. She was hearing clinking, which is weird because Dinah was barefoot. Unless she put shoes on or something. She felt Dinah get closer to her and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes closed, but knew it would be worth it if she obliged.

“You ready for your surprise?” Dinah asked. Her voice sounded far too husky and it made Laurel swallow thickly.

“Yes.” Laurel breathed out. She felt Dinah grab her hands and guide it to stomach. She felt a knot there and she starting gay panicking, realizing what was probably going on.

“Do you wanna untie it now and then open your eyes or open your eyes and then untie it?” Dinah asked.

“Ummm.....you pick.” Laurel responded, not trusting herself on the right option. Either way, she was going to die.

Dinah let out a chuckle and Laurel shivered as she felt Dinah lean over near her ear, place a kiss, and whisper, “Okay, open your eyes then.”

Laurel opened her eyes and felt like she stopped breathing for a second. Dinah was in a robe and high heels. Laurel was pretty sure she could guess what was underneath the robe. “May I?”

Dinah nodded and Laurel undid the robe. Laurel held in a breath as the robe came off revealing too much skin and Dinah in lingerie. Dinah released the robe and put it on the floor, looking back at Laurel. “You okay?”

Laurel just sat there speechless. Dinah was so goddamn gorgeous. I mean, she knew that, but seeing her like this really did something to Laurel and it made Laurel want to admire her body and worship her for hours.

Dinah bit her lip and tilted her head at Laurel. Laurel grabbed her girlfriends head and pressed her lips against Dinah’s. Dinah let out a surprised noise at that, but went along with it. Laurel let out a moan as Dinah entered her tongue into Laurel’s mouth. They continued to kiss before Dinah grabbed Laurel’s bottom lip, dragging it as she released her lips. 

“D, if you’re trying to give me a heart attack, it’s working.” Laurel breathlessly let out, licking her lips as she eyed her girlfriend again.

“I take it you like the surprise then?” Dinah asked with a tilt.

“Oh hell yes.” Laurel replied. She gave Dinah a quick kiss before continuing on. “You look so goddamn gorgeous babe.”

“Well, that’s not the only surprise.” Dinah stated. Laurel raised an eyebrow as Dinah reached for the TV remote to turn off the TV. 

Dinah grabbed her phone off the side table and selected a song that she wanted to play. A song began to play through the Bluetooth speakers in the apartment. Laurel quickly recognized the song as “Red Light Special by TLC”. Laurel was confused, until she saw her girlfriend begin to dance sensually for her. 

All Laurel could do was sit there and be mesmerized. Dinah was moving her hips in a way that made Laurel feel like she was actually going to drop dead. Dinah continued to do that before she came back over to Laurel and begin grinding on her lap. As she was doing this, she was also singing some of the lyrics of the song directly in Laurel’s ear and fuck, if that wasn’t doing something for Laurel.

Laurel’s hands went to Dinah’s hips as Dinah continued to give her a lap dance and sing in her ear. Dinah continued to do this until the song was over with, ending it with applying kisses to Laurel’s neck.

Laurel let out a moan, moving her neck back more to expose it for Dinah. Dinah seemed to appreciate this as she awarded Laurel by sucking a spot onto her neck. Laurel’s hands moved to Dinah’s back and grabbed onto the muscles there.

Dinah continued to leaving kisses and sucking spots on Laurel’s neck before moving her mouth up to her ear and asking, “Do you want to take this upstairs?”

Laurel just nodded at that, not trusting herself to speak. She let herself be guided by Dinah up to their bedroom. The moment Laurel got to their room, she noticed some things different about it. There were rose petals on the floor and candles lit in the room. Laurel was about to ask what all of this was for, but she was interrupted by Dinah crashing their lips together and pushing them onto the bed.

Dinah leaned over Laurel and smiled at her. Laurel should’ve not gotten as turned on as she did by that action, but she did. Dinah guides Laurel to sit up a bit so she could take her shirt off. The moment Dinah got her shirt off, she wasted no time taking her bra off along with it. Laurel shivered as the cold air hit her chest, but let out a moan as Dinah brought one of her hands up to her breasts.

“You like that?” Dinah teased as she continued to touch her breasts, taking her nipple between her thumb and index finger to tug on it. 

“Fuck.” Laurel moaned out.

“Is that a yes?” Dinah asked as she began to apply kisses to the top of Laurel’s breast, making for sure to suck spots there too.

“Oh my god, yes D.” Laurel replied, as she whimpered. She felt so incredibly wet and felt like she could explode at any moment.

Dinah approved of her answer and rewarded Laurel by taking her nipple into her mouth to suck and tug at it. Dinah used her other hand to bring it to Laurel’s pants to begin pulling them down. Laurel whined as Dinah reluctantly let go of her nipple to ask her, “Remember, if you need me to stop at anytime, just say so baby.”

Laurel felt a spark go in between her legs with Dinah being consensual. She never knew that would be a thing that would really get her going, but it is sexy as hell. “I will D. Please continue.”

Dinah seemed pleased with Laurel’s answer and went back to paying attention to her nipple, while the other hand tugged at her pants to pull them off. Once she got them off, she cupped her hand over Laurel’s underwear causing Laurel to buckle under her and lean in towards her touch.

“Oh wow, you seem pretty desperate baby.” Dinah smirked, proud of herself for making Laurel as wet as she is. “You’re soaked baby.”

Laurel whimpered at that and stared at Dinah. “Please. I already feel so close D.”

“Already? Baby I’ve barely done anything. I’m honored honestly.” Dinah remarked, as she removed her hand from the top of Laurel’s underwear and bringing it up to her neck, lightly squeezing.

Laurel let out a loud moan at that and arched her back. Dinah’s eyebrows furrowed and Laurel looked back at her, clearly embarrassed. 

Dinah quirked an eyebrow. “Did you just-?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Laurel replied, looking ashamed. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was close D.”

Dinah smiled at that and gave Laurel a kiss. “Baby, don’t apologize. I’m honored really. I didn’t even really touch you and you were able to have an orgasm. That’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

“Are you sure?” Laurel asked, still unsure.

“Yeah, you are so beautiful Laur.” Dinah smiled. “But can I still go down on you or are you too sensitive?”

Laurel felt a spark go in between her legs at Dinah’s suggestion and let out a groan. 

Dinah smirked at that. “I guess that’s my answer, huh?”

Laurel let out a light laugh as Dinah moved her hands to her underwear to remove. Once Dinah removed it, she wasted no time getting in between Laurel’s thighs.

Dinah let out a moan at the taste of Laurel and she felt Laurel grab onto the back of her head. Dinah continued to lick through Laurel’s lips and alternating to her clit. All it took for Laurel to come was Dinah sucking down and Laurel let out a shout, along with Dinah’s name. Dinah continued to lick Laurel through her high to get her to come down and came back up when she felt Laurel released her hair. She kissed her way back up Laurel’s body.

She waited until Laurel opened her eyes and give her a blissed out smile. “D, you have an amazing mouth.”

Dinah let out a laugh at that and gave her girlfriend a kiss. “I’m glad you think so.”

They laid there for a few more moments catching their breath. Dinah felt an ache between her legs, but did her best to ignore it and just relax with Laurel.

Laurel turned to look over at Dinah and placed a kiss on her forehead, looking over Dinah’s outfit again. “Aren’t you getting uncomfortable in that?”

“A little, but I’ll live.” Dinah replied. What she really wanted was to take it off and have Laurel do something to her, but if Laurel didn’t want to she didn’t have to.

“Can you take it off for me? Give me a show?” Laurel smirked. Dinah smiled at that and gave Laurel a quick kiss before getting up to give Laurel a striptease.

As soon as the lingerie was off, Laurel beckoned for Dinah to come back on the bed and Dinah surprisingly obliged. Now that Dinah was fully naked, Laurel looked over her to fully admire her. “Wow I’m lucky.”

“So am I.” Dinah replied.

Laurel grabbed Dinah to pull her in for a kiss and maneuver them so she was on top. She placed one of her legs in between Dinah’s thighs and was shocked to find her as soaked as she was. Dinah let out a moan at the action and grabbed onto Laurel.

“Do you want me to not do that?” Laurel asked, unsure if she should keep on doing it.

Instead of replying, Dinah grabbed Laurel’s hand and guided it to where she needed her. Laurel got the message and used her fingers to slide through her folds, which was easy given how wet Dinah was. Dinah whimpered as Laurel continued to just slide her fingers through her folds and moved it up to her clit. 

“Baby.” Dinah breathlessly let out.

Laurel decided to have mercy on Dinah and enter two fingers in as deep as they could go, feeling Dinah’s walls clench around her fingers. She started off at a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelmed Dinah too much. But she increased her speed as Dinah moans got louder. Laurel brought her thumb up to Dinah’s clit and angled her fingers inside of her, keeping up her speed.

Laurel sensed that Dinah was about to come and continued to work at her current pace. Dinah let out a string of moans, along with Laurel’s name as she came. Laurel worked her down from her high and as soon as she sensed Dinah was good, she took her fingers out. Laurel looked at her fingers and looked back at Dinah who was staring at her, placing her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them, letting out a moan at the taste of Dinah.

“Wow, now I’m starting to regret not going down on you.” Laurel pouted at that.

“Oh I’m not done with you.” Dinah pointed out as she was catching her breath.

“Good cause I’m not done with you either.” Laurel smiled as she gave Dinah as kiss on the cheek.  



End file.
